Convincing Me
by DarknessGryphon
Summary: Kratos asks Yuan a favor and Yuan is determined to do it, no matter the cost. Yutos. Slash, Yaoi.
1. Convince Me

First things first: I do not own ToS. If I did... oh if I did indeed...

Anyways, for those who haven't picked up on this yet, this fic contains **_YAOI_** or slash, m/m, whatever you want to call it. That means **_guys_** loving **_other guys_**. If you can't handle that, then I suggest you press that little back button at the top of your screen. It isn't hard to leave this fic and other fics like it alone.

Now that that nasty bit of business is over and hopefully those that do not wish to see a wonderful Yutos have left, I give the rest of you an apology. I'm sure that by accident or possibly some purpose, there are ooc bits in here and inaccuracies. I hope that you can forgive me.

I want to give a special thanks to readers of my other fic who actually did check this fic out.

Onward march!

_**

* * *

Convincing Me**_

Yuan was in the sitting room attached to his bedroom in Sylvarant base. He lounged, drinking wine and watched the flames in the fireplace flicker anxiously. A soft knock dented his peaceful silence and the flames danced wildly at the door's gentle woosh.

Kratos entered, drenched even under his armor, and sat down a little way from his fellow seraphim. He silently reached over and poured himself a glass of wine without invitation.

No words passed between them for some time.

"I need your help."

Yuan raised an eyebrow at Kratos whose face was so blank, he might not have said anything at all.

"I need you to convince me not to go back."

Yuan stood and moved to stand next to the fire, leaning against the mantle.

"Why me?" He refused to look away from the flames.

"... You are as different from Mithos as possible. If anyone can do it, you can." Yuan turned and held Kratos' gaze. He was surprised by a pleading, pained look in the normally stoic swordsman's eyes.

Yuan nodded and began to pace, "Mithos hasn't been entirely... stable since M-martel died. his perceptions have been altered. His interpretation of her last wish is twisted! You must fight him. He can't fix your wrongs. you won't be absolved this way! Furthermore, it isn't going to make you... happy."

Yuan stopped in a fit of passion and faced Kratos, whose face had gone very pale.

"I know." To the blue-haired seraphim's horror, the other man's masks fell and he began to sob. Reacting on instinct, Kratos was suddenly in his arms, hair being stroked gently.

"I'm sorry... it's alright... it's going to be okay..." he murmured into the redhead's hair, breathing in the rich scent of Kratos, and wondering exactly what he had said to upset the other.

When his comrade of millennia had calmed down, he turned the man to face him and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Kratos, Kratos... don't worry. You don't need to join him, you know. You can stay here." The other man looked on the verge of tears again. Yuan swiftly hugged him to his chest, both to try to shield Kratos and so he wouldn't have to see the seraphim at his worst. The blue-haired pseudo angel pressed his lips to luscious red locks, then to a smooth forehead, then met soft lips quickly before he pulled away.

"Yuan."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" he was silenced by those lips again and they were both engulfed by a fervent passion.

Moments later, the bedroom door's lock clicked and the rustle of cloth was the only testament to their ardor.

-

Yuan woke with a warm weight on his chest. his fingers were tangeld in silky, red locks and the dual scent of sex and Kratos invaded his lungs.

Suddenly, he was angry. He wanted to push the sleeping man off of himself, but his aggression only served to make him remember what had happened before, in the parlor. He remembered Kratos' desperation and sadness. He remembered the kiss he gave the swordsman and the feelings that had prompted it.

Yuan felt fear slice through his heart. He was afraid of the potential anger Kratos might have for his witness of a complete emotional breakdown; afraid of the anger he would face for kissing the swordsman and sleeping with him; and most afraid of the love he felt for his fellow seraphim.

Yuan closed his eyes and submitted to his heart. He opened them again to take in the new world this knowledge gave him. His eyes rested on Kratos, who had never looked more relaxed. Gone were the masks that marked him as cold or distant. He looked comforted, safe and a smile, not a smirk, had worked its way onto the stony features as he reveled in even-breathed slumber.

Yuan cherished that image and stored it in his mind forever.

"I'm sorry, Kratos. You came to me for help and all I did was fall in love. I do love you. I'm sorry."

Kratos opened his eyes and tilted his head up to see the other seraphim better. Yuan noted an expression on his face that seemed free and pure, even... innocent. Kratos lifted himself out of Yuan's hold and turned so that they faced each other before lying down once again. The small smile never left his face as he brushed loose strands of blue hair from the other man's face and kissed Yuan's forehead, then eyes, then lingered on his mouth.

When they broke apart, Yuan was just short of grinning.

"Does this mean that I've convinced you?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew he had said the wrong thing.

Every single mask that had been broken the night before was quickly reinstated. The sadness and confusion that had been on that face the night before swam to the surface before layers of stone slammed them down. Kratos stood abruptly, causing Yuan to sit up. The auburn-haired man dressed quickly, but seemed reluctant in his urgency.

Yuan cursed himself inwardly for bringing up the subject. He knew- or, more accurately, imagined- that if he had said nothing, perhaps the happiness that the other seraphim had felt would have persuaded him to stay by Yuan's side.

Kratos, who had been silent this entire time, was striding away, but stopped before the door. Yuan wanted to beg him to stop, to not walk out of that door, out of his- their- life.

"I'm human, I make mistakes. So, I went to you. I knew- thought- that is anyone could do it, you could; but not because you are so different from Mithos. It was because I love... loved you. Excuse me, Yuan. I must go before Mith- Yggdrasill becomes suspicious." Kratos hung his head and typed in the unlock-code.

Yuan was shocked, but would not let the war god go without a fight. He became angry once again.

"You're just going to leave after all this? I love you, and now I know that you love me too! I've just given you everything! Mithos, Yggdrasill, whatever he wants to be called, can't and wouldn't do that for you! He won't try to catch you if you fall, not for the same reason... Fine! Don't say anything. Pretend this never happened and you can go right back to being Yggdrasill's PET! That's right! Act like he doesn't do anything to you when he summons you to 'report.' He doesn't care about you, but go ahead. Leave the one who does and go back to your pathetic excuse for a life."

Kratos froze and half-turned, but thought better of it. Closing his eyes, he finished typing in the code and the door whooshed open. He lifted his eyes to the dark room before him, then hung his head again and took one shaky, uncertain step. Yuan could have sworn that he said something before disappearing into the dark, cold sitting room.

"I'm sorry, Yuan."

The dual-sabreist grabbed a fistful of blanket and tore the covers off. He jumped out of bed and raged about the room upsetting lamps and furniture and throwing the mattress off its frame.

"DAMN! DAMN YOU MITHOS! DAMN IT ALL! FIRST MARTEL AND NOW KRATOS! ARGH! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TAKE AWAY THE PEOPLE THAT I LOVE! Damn you... Yggdrasill! Damn... Damn..."

The anger fell away from Yuan and collapsed into a chair. He put his head in his hands and wept. He wept for himself, for Martel, of Mithos, for the days they all used to share. But above all, he wept for Kratos and the life they could have shared.

_**'I need you to convince me.'**_

Yuan looked up with a hardened edge in his eyes.

"Yes, Kratos," he said it aloud as if to promise the world, "I will convince you. With every fiber in my body and with _whatever _it takes, I will convince you."

The seraphim stood and put aside his anger and pain. He dressed and put resolve on his face. He would wage a private war on Yggdrasill and convince Kratos.

And yes, he would convince Kratos.

* * *

There's the first Chapter! I'm putting the second chappie up immediately after this, so I'll make my notes there. 


	2. All for Love

ALL WARNINGS FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER APPLY HERE.

Welcome to chapter two of this fic! If you're still here, reading this, I thank you. I'm pleased to have caught your attention for even this long. So, before I lose you, here's the ending to Convincing Me:

**

* * *

Convincing Me- Chapter 2 _All for Love_**

Yuan hid in the underbrush, watching Kratos wait for Lloyd in Torent Forest. Technically, he didn't have to be there. Kratos had already been convinced to leave Yggdrasill by his son, but that wasn't enough for Yuan.

Yuan wanted to convince Kratos that he could care for him like Mithos, much less 'Yggdrasill,' never could. He wanted to show the man that he could be vulnerable without fear of being hurt. He wanted to show Kratos that he would pick him up if he fell, but most of all, that he would sacrifice anything for him because he loved him.

Yuan almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. He had lived over 400 years and his life culminated in a chase across two worlds trying to prove his love to a man. But this wasn't just a chase; he had tried to be there for Kratos when he had gone to the darkness of Yggdrasill's ideals.

-

Yuan remembered when Kratos stumbled into his room in Welgaia, half-dead and bleeding. Yuan used a miracle gel and managed to get the injured swordsman to a chair. He made quick work of the buckles on Kratos' leather top, owing to the fact that the war god wasn't wearing armor.

His mouth fell open at the sight before him. He had expected bad from the blood on the leather, but he had not expected the long, deep welts on the other man's back or the network of bruises and cuts that left barely any flesh unmarked. What most caught his attention, though, was an 'M' intricately bitten into the skin around the auburn-haired seraphim's navel. Yuan snapped his head up to look into Kratos' eyes but he was on the verge of passing out.

"Hey. Hey! Stay with me. Come on. Tell me what happened." Yuan found his hands on the swordsman's shoulders, ready to shake him. Kratos' eyes began to roll back into his head.

"No! No, no, no! Shit no! You are not going to do this. Not without knowing how much I love you." Yuan knocked books off of shelves in his haste to find a life bottle. Looking back, he spied a revive ring on Kratos' finger.

"Urgh. You really think he would kill me. There's too much staked on my living." The auburn-haired swordsman groaned and tried to get up.

"Keep your ass in that chair. You are in no condition to even try to leave. Now then, what happened?" Yuan pulled up a chair to face his love, but Kratos seemed too embarrassed to talk. The blue-haired seraphim stared intently and waited patiently for he other to speak.

"It's the first time since I asked you... for a favor. That's probably why he asked. I knew he was mocking me, but I still tried to refuse instead of going along with it. He usually... hn. Either way, he got angry when I said no and tried to demand it of me. A stupid move on my part. He became furious and went into a rage. When he caused as much damage as he could, he..." Kratos stopped suddenly, probably mentally beating himself for admitting even that vague bit. Yuan still stared at him, appreciating the caution that Kratos had abandoned to tell him anything. Kratos was usually hiding from everyone at this point, carefully repressing every memory.

As Yuan watched Kratos add layer upon layer of stone to his masks, he dared to hope that some of his love had affected the stony war god.

The Renegade leader cleared his throat and dared to push the other man a little further, "So he didn't touch your face?"

Kratos looked at him this time, and for a moment, Yuan saw the emotions that he had witnessed only once before.

"He... forget it." Kratos stood and began to walk toward the door.

"What are you doing? You should rest here." Yuan got up to block the auburn-haired man's path. The other man paused.

"I'm human, I make mistakes. I shouldn't have come here." He turned back to get his shirt and was caught up from behind by a pair of strong arms.

"You aren't going anywhere. Not if you don't want anyone to see you." The seraphim was prepared to knock Kratos out if he had to, and even though Yuan had expected resistance from his friend, he didn't think the man would actually hit him. Kratos twisted around and elbow smashed the other pseudo angel in the face. Yuan fell, instantly dazed by the blow.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." The blue-haired seraphim thought he saw fear flash across his comrade's eyes. After a very still moment, Kratos mumbled an apology and helped him up. they stood there awkwardly for a moment before the swordsman seemed to reach a decision.

"May I stay here?" Yuan let out a relieved sigh. He smiled and motioned the other man to the bed. Kratos looked at him questioningly.

"Are you stupid? Go to sleep." The swordsman hesitated before kicking off his boots and settling beneath the covers of and enormous canopy bed.

Yuan kicked off his own boots and removed his cape, gloves, and shirt. He looked over to Kratos, who was staring aimlessly at the canopy, before climbing in himself. He was about to fall asleep when a pair of arms snaked around his waist. A warm body molded to his own.

"Kratos?" A grunt of confirmation.

"You wear gloves to bed?" A shrug.

"Kinky." A deep chuckle.

Nothing beyond that happened that night or any of the other rare nights that Kratos visited Yuan, but Yuan was always there when his love needed him.

-

A voice rang out clearly in the clearing, bringing Yuan back from his memories. Lloyd had finally arrived. he saw reluctant determination shining in the twin-swordsman's eyes. He held his breath in anticipation ad they drew their blades. Part of Yuan wanted Lloyd to lose so his love would truly be safe. The other part of him was resigned and screaming at Lloyd to get it over with. The boy was indeed strong and too much was riding on his victory for him to lose. Yuan barely even blinked while father and son dueled. He bit his lip when Kratos admitted defeat, feeling tears behind his eyes.

The blue haired seraphim nearly screamed when his love released the mana in his body. In that same moment, Yuan launched from his hiding place and grabbed Kratos before he hit the ground. With a quick prayer, he forced some of his mana over to the other seraphim.

Coughing slightly, Kratos opened his eyes.

"Why?"

Yuan sighed in relief, "Because I love you, idiot."

The auburn-haired man frowned a bit, "Trying to assassinate me and threatening my son is a bizarre way to express your love."

The other pseudo angel looked apologetic, "I was getting desperate. I was willing to do anything to snap you out of it."

Apology accepted, though you're not quite forgiven yet," Yuan looked downcast at this, "But I do love you."

Kratos was smiling softly at the man who had saved him in more ways than the war god could hope. Tears glittered in the other man's eyes without escaping.

"Don't ever do something like this again. I love you too much for that."

"I promise."

Lloyd's voice called them both back to the world. Kratos was alive and well, but the Sylvarant-born Chosen had been taken by Yggdrasill. In he chaos of the kidnapping, the Renegade leader slipped away and flew out over he Torent and over Heimdall with a grin of satisfaction on his features.

-

Later that night, Yuan stole away from Tethe'alla base to sneak into the complex where Lloyd's party was staying. He crept over to Kratos' bedside, and the swordsman immediately awoke. Kratos led him to a balcony so they wouldn't disturb the peacefully slumbering twin-swordsman and his friends.

"I was waiting." Kratos dropped a kiss on Yuan's mouth.

Smiling, the blue-haired seraphim returned the kiss. When they broke apart for air, Yuan took the other man's hands.

"So, does this mean I've convinced."

Kratos smiled.

"Yes, Yuan. You have."

Owari

* * *

First, an explanation: I'm not sure when any of this takes place. Let's just say that they're in a sort of time vacuum.

I hope that you enjoyed reading this fic. Please review or I'll never know what I can improve on. And if you haven't already, check my Zelloyd: Believing it now.

Happy Thanksgiving!!!


End file.
